The Story of Us
by Just.a.girl.ME
Summary: AU The story about Eli and Clare, since they were born with teenage as a mothers, how they grown up together and the friend like love soon become in something more. It s my first time publishing in FanFiction so I hope you could give it a try.
1. Helen and Cece

So this is my first story I hope you could give it a try, I usually don´t write in English but I´m experimenting so please forgive me for any of my grammar mistakes, the first chapter is more like an Introduction to their world before they come into it.

Helen and Cece were different to put it in a simpler way, the reality was that they were for complete different universes.

But at that very moment they had everything in common.

"So this is the building I told you about in the center"

"Oh, I see, it ... it has a potential" She was looking for a word to say that the place was hideous in a less meaner way.

"Well, yeah, it´s not fancy Helen, but I believe that you would feel at home, you see, we have located a lot of young woman in your same situation on this building, because it was given to us as a donation, and until you have found some stability you can stay here without paying any rent"

"Great" she said falsely, in true she was thinking of her mother who was part of uncountable charity projects, and how all she give in those were just "contributions" to look good, something to brag about, the people receiving it couldn´t care her less and now she was one of those people.

"Ok, Helen so please come with me"

The woman that was with her guide her trough the messy stairs, Helen was trying to smile but her face reveled her dissatisfaction with the place, it looked old and it really needed some repairs, it had an elevator but it was clearly broken for God knows how long, the wood in the stairs were cracking with every step, she was about to run away, go to her house beg for forgiveness anything, but she came out of her thoughts when they finally arrived to the door that was in her way to find her new home.

"Nora I have to talk with you about this month pay, you know my baby is almost here and I need to buy some things so if you could just let me give you just half of the rent I would really appreciate it"

Helen look at the blonde woman that just come between her and Nora, she was around her age, but look nothing like her, her hair was blonde, straight and really long, but it looked messy, she was wearing a franela shirt open so her very pregnant tummy was showing covered with a withe tank top, and jeans that looked really big for her, and just let show the end of her shoes that looked like military boots, she was finishing her examination of the young woman when she spoke again.

"Oh, sorry, bad time, I sorry I was so desperate to say that, that I sort of didn´t noticed you"

She was now talking to Helen, but she simple give her a weak smile and choked her head in sing that it was fine.

"So Cece, take a breath darling, I´ll talk to some people and we´ll see what can we do about the rent, fine" Nora told her in a clam tone "And now that you´re here I can introduce you to your new neighbor, Cece this is Helen, Helen this crazy young lady is Cece, she´s sixteen as yourself and I think both of you could make a great friendship"

Both girls smiled awkwardly at each other and tried to star a small talk

Three months passed and Helen was finally accepting her new reality, and it wasn´t that bad actually, she find a part time job, well more like Nora found it for her, and she was taking some classes at the Help Center, Cece and her become close really fast, it was weird because in any other circumstance neither of them would be even saying hello, but this was different, in some level they only have each other to count on.

"Wow, you´re about to exploit"

"Thank you very much my bratty friend, but you´re not so thin yourself right now"

They laughed and soon they were at Cece living room, that was more like a couch and a tiny table.

"So, I´ve a really personal question, that really had bug me for some time now"

"Go ahead"

"Ok, but don´t feel offended or anything, I´m just curios" Helen nodded giving her the permission to ask "How did a girl like you ended up pregnant at 16"

"A girl like me"

"Yeah, you know Helen, I mean, look at you, you look like a girl that came out of those sixties TV shows" Helen laughed at her friend comparison

"Well, you ended up pregnant earlier so tell me your story and I´ll tell you mine"

"Fair enough" Cece stated " I meet this boy in a concert, he told me about his band and a week later I was on tour with him, the most amazing summer of my life by the way, when the summer was over everything was, I come back home, and obviously I didn´t find a welcome party...it got worst when two weeks later I found out that I was very much pregnant, mom told me to get, you know, an abortion" her voice cracked a bit, but she smiled as Helen held her hand in sing of support "I was so mad that she even think about it so I took off, and I´m happy, Nora and the Help Center were like send for heaven... and now your turn, rich girl"

"Not so rich anymore"

"So you are rich, I know it"

"Yeah, but well know I got like 100 dollars in my account so is past tense"

"Whatever, I was right"

"Yeah, yeah... so he was my boyfriend"

"For how long"

"All my life I think ... I don´t even remember when we become a couple, I only know that our families were more that excited about it, he´s 2 years older than me, about five moths ago" She said as she point out her bump "He enrolled in a boarding school in England"

"Fancy"

"Very, and he had a goodbye party as fancy as his trip, that night he told me that he wanted to be with me before going away, I was scared, but the moment took my sense and I give in, a month later he was on the phone telling me that he couldn´t be the father"

"Bastard"

"I know, the worst part was his parents calling mine telling them about how destroyed his boy was because I was pregnant with God know who child"

"And what did your parents do, did they stand by your side" Helen face answered the question, and soon she was on Cece arms crying like she had been doing for the past four moths

"They said that they didn´t want to hear anything about me, You´re not the child that I rise I don´t know who you are anymore, that was what my mom told me the last time I saw her"

"But why, I mean, you´re her child"

"And they´re their social partners, so do the math"

"Oh God, I´m so sorry Helen, I didn´t know, I shouldn´t have asked you"

"No is all right Cece, I needed to tell someone"

After their talk they decided to watch a movie, to light the mood, they found the Breakfast Club on TV and started their eating massacre as always that they were together

"So why you didn´t look for the boy after you found out you were pregnant" Helen soundly asked

"I guess, I don´t want to let go of the memory of that summer"

"What do you mean" she asked as she was eating some popcorn

"That summer was so magical that I would be proud to tell my kid that he was made out of love, and how amazing his father was, but if I search him and he ended being a jackass every time I reply that summer the only thing that would come out on my mind it´s how big of son of a bitch he is"

"Make sense"

"And you"

"I would tell her or him the true"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, look, if she´s a girl she can know that she can´t trust in any man, and if he is a boy it would teach him how not to be"

"You have a point...Oh my God, here he comes" Cece said with a louder voice

"Who, the teacher, no, is in the next scene isn´t it" She said still watching at the TV

"No that Helen, Elijah, Elijah is coming"

"Fuck" She got up as she could and started to walk erratically around the apartment with her soon to give birth friend, they went downstairs as they could and before the knew they were already on a cab on it way to the local hospital.

Elijah Goldsworthy Cece son was on his way to this world.


	2. Growing up

So here it is, Thank you so much for the reviews I tried to upload this thing faster but I have tons of homework. This is the last chapter without a full Eclare interaction I promise

"Oh my God, Helen she´s beautiful" Cece told her friend when she first saw her new-born baby who was laying in her mother´s arms

"I know. I can´t believe she´s mine, it´s surreal" Helen said with teary eyes

"Well, she is and I can tell that everything you went through was worth it just for this moment"

"You´re right" she agreed

"And can I ask what is the name of this absolutely gorgeous girl"

"Clare, her name is Clare"

"Clare Edwards, I like it, and I feel like I love her already"

"You better" Helen said jokingly

A couple of days passed, and Helen installed herself and Clare at Cece´s apartment, like Cece had done before when she just gave birth to Eli, they do that to help each other needless to say they were still a cute mess, because at the end of the day they were just teens playing moms or at least that´s how they felt most of the time.  
>The first years were gone, and everything was in form by then, Helen and Cece both had stable jobs, but they surely had to work their ass off. They were never home, too much work, too much everything. Clare and Eli were really close, and it was just natural. They were in nursery together and they shared an afternoon nanny, that was just one of Cece coworkers at the Salon. The only times that they shared with their moms were the weekends, and usually they spend it together all four of them.<p>

"So what about the zoo kids are you fine with that" Cece asked as her patience was starting to reduce, for the last 30 minutes she had been giving options but the kids were specially picky that day

"Wait I have to see if Clare agrees"

"For God sake Eli she´s right beside you. I think she can talk by herself" Clare landed her mouth into Eli´s ear and said something in whispers that Cece could barely heard

"Of course she can Cece, but she saw on TV that a singer has to take care of her voice, so obviously she can´t talk out loud to do that"

"Oh, a singer, I see, but baby didn´t you wanted to be a firewoman last week"

"Past Cece, is past, last week"

"Ok, singer to be and interpreter, I just want both of you telling me yes or no, zoo, now!" her tone was a little bit harder this time, not exactly angry, but she was definitely losing her patience

"Yes" both kids said it in an unsound

They were at the Zoo, and Helen joined them after some extra hours at the office. Clare and Eli were exited watching the monkeys while behind them, their mothers were talking.

"So your daughter wants to be a singer now"

"Really'" she rolled her eyes "Singer now, Firewoman last week, and the moth before that she made a disaster at the kitchen because she was doing her first cake as a real Baker"

"You got to love her"

"Yeah, but I´m worry that she doesn´t know what she wants, and just wants to try everything"

"Helen are you serious, she´s four, of course she wants to be everything. Eli wants to be Spider Man, and do you know how hard is to take home made spider webs off the window"

"I guess I´m overreacting, but..."

"Pass me the camera, tell me how cute is that" Cece interrupted her as she was frantically searching for the camera just to capture the moment that the two little kids were sharing, they were there standing in front of the great which separated them from the monkeys, but their cute little hands were holding each other, and Clare had her head in Eli´s shoulder. Cece was giggling at the cute scenario when she pressed the shutter.

"Clare let´s go to see the lion" Helen yelled brooking the two kids apart and tacking the hand of her little daougther, Cece just watches her with a wonder in her eyes, but she didn´t bring herself to say anything.

...

Two years later

"You got the promotion" Cece yelled exited at her friend who was standing next to her with a huge smile on her face

"Yeah can you believe it" Helend sound exceptionally happy

"Of course I can, you have work really hard for this"

"I know, the best part is that I can finally put Clare in that school"

"Excuse me" Cece questioned her as soon as she heard that for all the she know Clare was going to be in first grade at Degrassi Elementary School, alongside Eli who was already in there.

"Yeah, I didn´t say anything because you know I wasn´t sure that I could actually get enough money, but now" she took a deep breath because of the eximent " I went to this private school last month, is an all girls school and goes since elementary school to high school"

"But Helen, I thought that Clare was going to Degrassi with Eli"

"I know but it´s better for her" Cece was looking at her with some disbelief " I want her to have the best education"

"Well, my son goes to that school and I believe the education is just fine" She sounded somehow offend

"No Cece, is not what I mean, she is a girl is different, she needs to learn manners and music, art, those kind of things "

"Are you serious, you sounds like a 40 old woman in the XIX century"

"Sorry about that, but I was raised believing in that so I would like that my daughter could receive the same kind of education"

"Like the education that made those people leave you behind"

"Cece don´t go there" she made a long pause "please"

"No, please forgive me I cross the line, is just that, they were so excited about being in the same school again, that I kind of feel bad for them" Helen nodded in response "So how expensive is this spoiled brats school" she changed her tone to a playful one Helen just pass her a pamflent of the so called school "Fuck, Helen this is more that what you´re getting as a rise"

"I know but, is worth it"

"That money was for you to live more comfortable, getting Clare into this school will only make you be most stressful"

"What school Cece" the both women turn around to see their kids opening the bedroom door where they were in

"Honey" Helen said surprised

"So, Cece" Clare insisted, and the women was growing nervous

"Clare, darling your going to this beautiful school when your nursery time ends" Helen saved her friend and handed the pamflet to her daughter who didn´t received the news whit a happy smile

"No I don´t want to go there" she said looking at one photography in the pamflet "look there are just girls, and Eli is not a girl, so he can´t go"

"No he can´t, but you will be going there sweettie and I bet it´s going to be really fun" Cece stated

"But I want to be with Eli like before"

"Baby, mommy really wants this school for you please"

"Mom" she was practically crying at that moment

"Come bright eyes" Cece called her and sit her at her lap "Do you remember that time when those girls were making fun of you because you had Eli´s clothes on" the little girl nodded "remember what I told you"

"They were jealous"

"And"

"And they were teach silly things about clothes and how for them represent something pretty,but they are wrong, and they were so dumb that if they saw me with the same clothes that they were wearing they´ll see that I´m much more beautiful than them" she looked satisfied with the fact that she could repeat every word that Cece have told her

"Look at the picture"

"What"

"What are they wearing"

"Uniforms" she said a little insecure about her answer

"Exactly,so if you came cross any girl like the ones we saw in the park wearing the same clothes that them"

"They´ll be ashamed because I´m more pretty"

"See, so being in that school doesn´t sounds so bad, right, besides Eli and you spend all the time together so when you come back from school you would be more than exited to see him and be with him will be funnier because you have missed him all the morning"

"I don´t understand what you just said but I trust you" the girl said causing laughs between the women, then she looked at the door were Eli still was listening to the conversation "And you´re going to miss me every morning like your mom said I would right"

"I think I will"

"Then it´s fine, I´ll go"

Moments later mother and daughter were walking their way out of Cece and Eli´s apartment and Cece muttered a big Thank you to her friend at the exit door.

"So what´s with the large face"

"I just, I really wanted Clare to be at my school, with me"

"I know, but you´ve been at elementary school for almost a year without her and you´re just fine"

"But that was because I knew that she would come the next year"

"So what do you want me to do, dress you as a girl and enrrole you in Clare´s school"

"No,disgusting" He put a face that seemed like he was about to puke "besides I´ve friends already, I don´t wanna leave my school"

"See, you´ve been without Clare on elementary school for a year already and everything is fine, so stop being such a cry baby"

"Cece I don´t like you sometimes"

"Same but you´re already regristed as mine,so we have to cope with that" she stinkc out her tongue and he returned the gesture "Come, let´s go to the park"

"Can we go for Clare" the boy said in a shy manner

"Name one time that we´ve got out anywhere without here, dumb"

"Hey, lower down the insults"

"You know I love you right" Eli nodded "So go change and quit the crying" she said cynically and Eli just rolled his eyes

An hour later they were at the park and as usual Cece brought her camera along so she could take any picture of what she defined as the most cute moment of the kids, they were at the jungle gym when she yelled their names when they turn around to see her and as she pressed the shutter Clare landed herself to Eli and give him a kiss that resulted in the biggest smile of the boy and his mother.

"You really loved to take pictures of us don´t you" the young girl said as she was putting the frame in it place again

"You were cute back then, now, you know who what's to see pictures of kids in puberty state" she joked and the girl gave her a sarcastic smile "I´m joking baby you´re just cutter by the day"

"Right" she said with disbelief

"So what are we doing on your birthday, I mean 13 is a big number, so big party? "

"No, I prefer something private, you know you, Eli, mom, just the four of us as always"

"Are you sure" She questioned not believing in the young girl "Clare if it´s from the money don´t worry I´ll give you the party as a present"

"Cece no. I don´t want it, for real... I just need a family night that´s all"


	3. What s the matter?

Here is the new chapter I hope you like it :) sorry for not upload sooner but I was pretty much buried in homework, and RRsabi yeah I made a time jump sorry for the confusion :P, and well thanks to anyone who takes time to read and even more to review 3

* * *

><p>"You´re really different for us" Cece said with a sense of admiration in her voice<p>

"What do you mean?" Clare asked with curiosity.

"Nothing bad if that´s what you think, is just that I´m kind of proud of you, and I´m not even your mother""Well you´re like one, but I´m pretty sure you already know that, and you´re saying this just to hear it again"

"And you´re also smart. I don´t know Clare when the boy that takes you away from us comes, I´ll have to make him a full interrogation, or maybe I can just marry you, with" She made a short pause when she heard the sound of a key getting into her door "My boy is here" and as she said that Clare hided next to the door and made a sing to Helen to keep quiet.

"Hi mom" The boy said as he let his bag on the floor, then he felt the weight of someone coming on his back. He lost the balance and let the person that was on his back felt "What the hell" he screamed as he saw his friend laying in the floor with a notorious pain expression.

"Go help her" his mother commanded while Clare was still on the floor like getting her balance again before trying to get up.

"Don´t worry, I´m fine"

"Heard that she said she´s fine" and with that Eli walk away from the scene to sit on his couch and turn on the TV.

"And I give birth to a jackass" Cece said for herself but at the same time louder enough so everyone that was in the room could hear her "Come sweetie, I´ll help you" she said giving a hand to Clare

"Thanks" When finally, she was standing on her two feet again she went towards Eli, blocking his vision from the TV "What a gentleman you are, sucker" and after that she gave him a little kick on the shinbone, as he was very busy complaining about the pain she walked next to Cece "I´m going home. I have a lot of homework'" Cece nodded "And thanks for the meal" she finished as she closed the door.

"So...what the hell was that"

"I know she can really kick" he complained still rubbing his shinbone

"Oh, no that" and she pointed his shinbone "was just a girl being intelligent, I´m talking about your attitude when Clare fell"

"Mom it wasn´t my fault Clare came out of nowhere"

"Eli, I´ve noticed that you´re weird lately, are you feeling uncomfortable with Clare, are the two of you growing apart" she sounded sincerely concerned

"God, no mom, is not like that, I mean sure I have my things she has hers, but it´s Clare ok. We will never be grown apart. It was just..."

"You being a jackass"

"I guess you can say that"

"Ok then say sorry later"

Clare was at her table with books all around her and her headphones on, so she was shocked when the figure of her mother crying appeared in front of her.

"Mom, what´s wrong" she asked as she took of the headphones.

"Clare" she responded with surprise "I thought that you were at Cece´s place, what are you doing here"

"Cleary I´m not at Cece´s and could you tell me why are you crying" at this point Clare was really worried because it wouldn´t be a lie if she told you that never in her almost 13 years of life, she had ever seen her mother sobbing like this.

"Nothing, is not of your concern so please go back to your studies, and I´ll be on my room don´t disturb me, ok?" by now, she was most composed.

"But mom" she couldn´t finish her sentence because her mother gave her a glance that made her shout her mouth.  
>Clare stayed there, but she couldn´t bring herself to concentrate in her books anymore, why was her mother like this, was a question that kept on her mind, she was thinking of any possibility until she heard someone knock her door, and found Eli on the hall.<p>

"Hi" he said in a low voice almost shy

"Hello" she tried to sound cool, like he was a total stranger and she was saying Hello politely

"Clare" he looked right in her eyes with some anxiety for the way she greet him "Please"

"What I´m not doing anything" her cool tone stayed

"Sure"

"Look what do you want, I have like tons of homework and ... "

"Did something happen" he questioned her

"Besides you knocking me out" she stated ironically

"Yes besides that, you´re doing that thing with your nails" Eli pointed out as she was moving her fingers into each others touching the nails, Clare looked down at her hands and put them in her pockets

"Can we talk in other place" Clare asked letting her guard down

"Sure, I live next door in case you didn´t know" Eli joke trying to light the mood

"Very funny, but for other place, I mean no Cece and no Mom"

"Oh"

"Let´s go" and with that she closed her door and took Eli´s hand, he smiled and begin to follow her, they walked a few streets and finally were at the park, she let go of his hand and took sit at a bench

"So, what happened" Eli sounded serious but with tenderness

"You first, what was that at your home" she asked avoiding his eyes

"It´s not fair we come here because.."

"Because"

"Clare is not like I hit you on propuse, and we used to you know hit each other"

"Playing" she practically yelled

"Yeah, I know, but I don´t understand why everyone is macking a big deal out of it" he said honestly

"Eli, it wasn´t me lying on the floor it was your exprecion, like if you didn´t care about me... and it´s not the first time, the other day when you were walking with your friends and you saw me I was practically jumping but you just passed by me a said -hey-"

"That" by then he feleed ashamed, but how could explain his reasons, he simply couldn´t bacuse to do it he needed to say other things and if he was sure of something was his desire to of not letting Clare know the "other things"

"Yeah, it felt really weird you treat like if I was some annoying classmate" she sounded hurt "And today... do it bother you"

"What"

"Me being in your house"

"No, how could it bother me... I just, I was with my friends and it was weird, thats all

"And I guess I´ll have to believe you from now... but please if something is happening I want you to tell me, I mean it´s us, how could something between us be weird"

Eli didn´t say anything just nodded, then they stand there watching each other for a while until they finally smiled.

"We´re good then"

"Uhm ... oh yeah"

"What are you looking" Eli asked her because she was clearly spacing out "The jungle gym" Eli said after he saw where Clare was looking at

"Just earlier I saw a picture of us on that"

"Well, Cece has a lot of pictures of us in everywhere"

"Yeah, but let me tell you, I give you, your first kiss on that" Clare was saying this playfully and a little cocky, Eli´s cheeks turned red "What, did I put you nervous"

"Annoying" he managed to say

"Who" and Eli get up from the bench "Come here" she yelled and then follow him

"You´re a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that" Eli said as he grabbed Clare´s wrist

"I make you nervous" she was singing her sentence just to bother him a little more

And then they were in a wrist grabbing fight laughing and practically forgot everything, moments later they started to talk while eating an ice cream

"Now can you tell what why were you all sad in your home" she didn´t say anything and kept walking "Or maybe you were just faking so you could bring me outside, because I´m so irresistible" Clare hit his arm a let go a little smile

"It´s my mom" her voice was low and she held her head down

"Helen, what´s with her"

"She come home crying and looking like really messed up"

"You´re mother, crying" Eli was as shock as Clare when she saw her

"I know, it´s weird right"

"I´ve never seen your mother cry, so just trying to picture it is weird enough"

"Try seeing it..." Eli nodded "And when I tried to ask her what was wrong, she was like angry at me for even be there, that´s why I didn´t want to tell you at your home, if Cece hear me she could run to ask her what´s the matter"

"Or maybe she knows, you know our moms know everything about each other"

"And if she doesn´t and Cece star the interrogation she would be just angrier"

"And you have a point there, so what are we doing"

"We" she asked with a smile

"Hey it´s Helen I like her too"

"No, you love her, is just that you´re to shy to admit it"

"Shut up, and let´s go home, I´m hungry"

"Hungry, Eli you just eat a double ice cream, pig" Clare say with an horrified face

Clare and were coming back from their afternoon at the park and when they were already in their hall they saw a very angry Helen outside Eli´s door and talking with an expressionless Cece

"Mom, what happened" Clare said

"You go home now" Helen said to her in a command form

"But"

"Home I said"


End file.
